


Heartfelt

by KSForever



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: 25 years living transitioned FTM, Bisexual Greg Lestrade, FTM Mycroft Holmes, First Time, First Time Mycroft/Greg, M/M, Mentions of pre operations era FTM, Mentions pre op gender dysphoria, Post gender confirmation surgery Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Mycroft’s FTM story, and his new, and wonderful, relationship with Greg.I don’t know for sure if the ops available for FTM now, were available, in the same procedures, 25 years ago.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Heartfelt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [James Robinson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=James+Robinson).



> I don’t know for sure if the ops available for FTM now, were available, in the same procedures, 25 years ago.

Heartfelt 

Greg sat on Mycroft’s posh sofa, or, one of them. He had many.

They were kissing: dry, nipping - in a non painful way- and hard, but in no way forcing each other. Sometimes, it was nice, or, more than nice, to share a firm kiss, with lots of shared intent behind it.

Mycroft had already taken his waistcoat off some time ago, and Greg had left his work jacket in the hallway.

Their shoes and socks had been removed when they first got to sit down; each of them comfortable for the first time all day. Their ties were tucked with their socks, in their shoes.

They had both hoped it would get this far tonight. For the first time.

“Greg,” Mycroft’s words stumbled between the kisses. “Can I talk to you about something first?”

Greg stilled his ministrations; he’d been stroking Mycroft’s chest and arms, through his shirt, so far. “Yes, love.” He smiled, a little nervously.

“You recall how I told you, a short while ago, that, at the right time, when I had found the words, I would tell you something more of an lgbtq nature and subject matter, pertaining to myself?” Mycroft prefaced.

“Are you ready to let me know?” Greg asked, still a little nervous.

Mycroft nodded. He wanted to reach out and hold Greg’s hands in his, but he was nervous, too. He patted them, and then, placed his own hands near them, on Gregory’s lap. “I am a man, Greg, but not a cis one. I wasn’t born with the genitalia I now have.” Mycroft sped through the confidence.

“Alright.” Greg answered quickly. He reached out and held Mycoft’s hands in his. He looked in to Mycroft’s eyes, very deliberately trying to reassure him through eye contact.

“Had you already guessed?” Mycroft found he had to ask.

“Only because you gave me some clues, on purpose, when you first sort of mentioned it.” Greg replied honestly.

“Yes, I did. I felt it unfair to not give you a clue...” Mycroft’s words failed him. “I had two fold reasoning for doing so, however.”

“Giving me the chance to leave?” Greg deduced.

“Then, and now, yes.” Mycroft noted.

“I’m not going to, My. I’m loving this relationship we have going. You already know I’ve found that I love you.” Greg caressed the side of Mycroft’s face, so carefully.

“I love you, too, Gregory.” Mycroft leaned in to his touch. He opened his eyes. “I had the operations twenty five years ago. The scars are now very small, or faded. I had a phalloplasty, a scrotoplasty, and, as you have already come to realise, I’ve had the top surgery as well. I wanted the phalloplasty, because, well, I knew I wanted it; yet, I still don’t have very much experience in being the penetrating participant. I don’t know that you could ever say I’ve had a partner before, before now, and I don’t think any of my, willing, I must say, participants, were that enamoured with me, or with the idea of being entered, by my trans penis.”

“If you want to, I’ll be happy to let you be the penetrating partner.” Greg offered, assured gently. “I don’t mind whether I top or bottom.”

“Sometimes you, sometimes, me. Is that acceptable?” Mycroft asked. 

“If you enjoy bottoming as well, that sounds like the perfect agreement.” Greg grinned.

“Yes, and I concur. I am extremely lucky in that, my ability to feel sexual sensations, did return after the operations. Perhaps, some, more than others. But, Gregory?” Mycroft began, on his next in line trail of thought. “I know you have not had a male partner in decades. I might be being unfair in asking you to not go out & find yourself a cis man. Being with me might not feel, in every way, the same, as being with a cis male. And, you have waited so long to enjoy being with a man again.”

“Mycroft, darlin’;” Greg brushed My’s shoulders. “Tell your insecurities to leave you alone. I want to be with you, and, together, we’ll make it wonderful. I don’t want any other man, woman, or person. If you’re committed to this relationship, then, I am, too.”

“I am. I promise you that.” Mycroft did so. “I never thought I would be lucky enough with you. In all my life, not just these twenty five years, I’ve never been so lucky.”

“Me either.” Greg grinned. “I’m just so relieved and so grateful, to have found this with you.” 

“I worry about my career choices and the likes of Eurus causing you harm, Gregory. Those concerns have not gone away.” Mycroft knew he loved Greg very much.

“I choose to be with you, My. I need to be with you. My career path isn’t exactly safe sailing for me, and possibly not, if I make enemies, for anyone I care about either.” Greg felt he was risking Mycroft, almost as much as Mycroft felt he was risking him. “But, precautions are taken against that. Protocols are followed.”

“Yes, they are.” Mycroft agreed.

“Talk to me about whatever you need to, Mycroft. I’m here for you. That won’t change.” Greg reiterated.

“I will always try to, and you must know, I offer you the same, Gregory.” Mycroft made sure to tell Greg.

“Thank you, love.” Greg played with the hair at the nape of Mycroft’s neck.

“Can I tell you more of my transition, et cetera?” Mycroft checked. “Or, have I gone on enough?”

“I just told you, My, sweetheart, you can tell me whatever you need to.” Greg tried to assure Mycroft.

“I stalled my career until after the operations. I didn’t want people to know me as a woman. Nearly all my life, I’d dressed as male, more often than not, and was often assumed to be cis male. I came to be consciously thankful for that when I actually realised I was trans. I didn’t always know, not exactly.The first person I came out to, other than myself, was actually my uncle, Rudy. He then confided in me that he had considered male to female surgery; so, he was trans also. “ Mycroft paused. “My parents and Sherlock were surprisingly supportive.” Mycroft explained to Greg.

“Good!” Greg beamed.

“I think it suits mummy and daddy’s full on nineteen sixties bohemian outlook on life. The one time that outlook and attitude worked out in favour of any of us; not that they should ever blame themselves for Eurus’ condition, like they do. That is independent of our upbringing.” Mycroft spoke, and then, briefly closing his eyes, he paused. “Anyway, Mummy told me that she wanted to call me Mycroft if I’d been born male; so, when I changed my name, from Melissande, by the way; it got changed to Mycroft. I was trying to make it easier on my mother by picking something she’d chosen. They supported me, she and father, but, they still stumbled over some things. Understandably. However, on the whole, they took it in their stride. I suppose, anything is easier than what they’d already been through with Eurus.” Mycroft mused.

“I’m so glad they didn’t hurt you too much. I know your relationship with your mother can be awkward.” Greg said.

“Mummy is just so attentive to Sherlock because of what he was put through by our sister. We did all suffer because of what Eurus did, but, apart from Victor and his bereaved family; no one suffered more than Sherlock.” Mycroft recollected. He paused, breathed in, closed his eyes, yet again, resetting his mind from the affects of those awful memories. “Uncle Rudy supported me most of all. He also paid for my transition counselling, treatments, and operations; he didn’t want me suffering the dysphoria any longer than I already had.”

“Thank God for your Uncle Rudy, eh?” Greg smiled, holding Mycroft’s hands again.

“Quite.” Mycroft then confided in Greg. “I often have. I’ve only ever been angry with him over his part in the Eurus debacle, but I was no where near as angry with him, as I, sometimes, still am with myself, over my part in said debacle.”

“Mycroft, don’t hate yourself. Don’t ever hate yourself. I love you.” Greg leaned forward, and kissed Mycroft again.

Amidst kisses, Mycroft spoke. “I know our talk has delayed things even further, but, can we go to bed together now, or do this wherever else you wish to?”

Greg smiled, gently cradling Mycroft’s face again. He then turned, facing forward, and, looking momentarily at the sitting room door, he took Mycroft’s nearest hand in his, and guided Mycroft to stand up. He couldn’t stop smiling, and holding Mycroft’s hand, keeping him joyously close. “Take me to your bedroom, Mycroft Holmes?” He asked, looking in to the eyes of Mycroft, the man he already knew he so loved.

“Yes, darling.” Mycroft replied, actually letting himself feel the emotion in his heart, and so glad that it was such happiness and love; the kind he never thought he’d find, or be allowed to let in to his life. He was still so afraid that Gregory might come to harm through Eurus, or enemies of his work, or from Greg’s own duties. Though, tonight, Mycroft let himself feel this new, never even felt in the faintest way before, happiness. He couldn’t help it. He felt alive, and, at peace, relieved, and excited, as he led the way from the living room to his bedroom, for Gregory. Mycroft let himself believe and trust in Gregory. Greg Lestrade had already proved himself to be a good and honourable, wonderful man. Mycroft just hoped that he, himself, would live up to being all that, or something approaching it, - because he was sure he could never be as wonderful as Greg was proving to be - for Gregory. 

The End..?

Written 24th/25th August 2020


End file.
